I Dont Remenber
by sessinu girl
Summary: In the present. Kagome loses her memory. She doesnt even remember that she did. Her mom takes drugs and all she wants is to find that someone who haunts her dreams after a trip to the cemetary. Sessh&Kag R
1. moving in

Disclaimer: Fine, I don't own Inu Yasha… Or any of the characters… But Sesshomaru is mine!!! You stay back!!! You cannot touch him!!!

I am sane just in case you are wondering, but I do tend to be a little obsessed when it comes to my Sessho-kun. You might sat I have issues and it is good to have your own opinion. However don't say such things around me. Got that? Good. Now on with the story!!!!!

I Don't Remember chapter one: Moving in.

The movers had just pulled out of the driveway, when a car pulled in. The car was very old, the red paint was peeling off and the sides were rusting.

A woman stepped out of the car. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes that always held a certain fogginess. The clothes she wore were far too indecent to explain. Makeup covered her face, making her look like a witch. Everything about her was fake. From her dyed hair, blue contacts, and plastic breasts. Her own daughter called her fake. Even though she didn't really care what she thought.

Speaking of her daughter…. A teenager also stepped onto the cracking cement. Her hair was a deep black and reached to her middle back. Blue eyes stared up at her new house. Bottomless, empty eyes. She had on a black t-shirt that bore faded writing and a pair of ripped up baggy blue jeans. Lots a rubber bands or "ornaments" as she called them, found a home on her small wrists. A banged up skateboard in her hand.

"I'm going out," the teen announced, tonelessly. Begging to push her board down the driveway and onto the road.

"When you get back lock the door behind you, Kagome!" her mother yelled after her, closing the front door behind her.

Kagome took no notice of her mother. She was used to her letting her do whatever she pleased. Of course as long as it helped the fake woman. So, she continued on her way without so much as a second glance.

A few houses down she began to hear barking. Looking behind her she saw a dog. It was a very beautiful German Shepard. However, he was also very intimidating. Its sharp fangs were bared and the fur on its thick neck stood on end. Who in their right mind wouldn't be frightened by it? As Kagome stood her ground in defense, the dog suddenly charged at her. She didn't even see it move, be she felt a sharp pain in her right leg. Seconds later the offending dog stood in front of her again, this time blood trickling down its canines.

"Would ya go away, you damn dog!!!" she growled. The dogs pointed ears only perked up as well as wag its tail. Now it wanted to play innocent huh?

"There you are Ice!" came a gruff voice from the other side of the street. Kagome turned slightly to lock her blue eyes with a pair of golden ones. He had long silver hair that shone in the dieing light. With each step he took towards the Shepherd his jeans and red hoodie wavered in the slight breeze. His arms were crossed over his chest with frustration. Ice trotted over to him and sat at his feet. "Sesshomarus gonna kill you when he gets home," he told it. The dog whined and laid its ears flat against its sleek head. The boy ignored its reaction in favor of looking towards Kagome. "Let me see your wound," he demanded.

"Why should I?" she retorted, sticking up her nose arrogantly, only to falter when pain shot throughout her leg. The boy lost his patience and knelt down to get a better look at it. The small puddle of blood was getting soaked up in his shoes.

"Dammit dog! I'm gonna kick your ass!" the boy yelled to the already cowering Ice, "Come on, wench! I gotta get you cleaned up." He dragged Kagome a little ways before she pulled him back, making him lose his balance and fall on is bottom.

"Im not going anywhere with you!!" Kagome snapped.

"Look! Im not getting sued because you got hurt from my brothers stupid dog!! Now lets get going," he shouted, begging to pull her along, being careful of her leg, after he got back on his feet.

"Fine…," she caved in after seeing the fire in fire in his ember eyes. The boy only looked at her and smirked before pulling her across the street and into a large house. Ice fallowed behind with his tail between his legs.

Well this chapter sorta sucks huh? all happy about it Its way too short and stupid. Next chapter will be better, longer, and will reveal more secrets. I promise. Well, um, please review. I only have one more thing to say. I LOVE SESSHOMARU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lol

Ja ne


	2. Father and Sesshomaru enter the picture

Hay!!!! I got a total of.. two reviews. Woo hoo!! I wasn't expecting to get so many. I'm so happy!!! Yes I know I have problems. I'm darn proud if it too. Yeah. I know it really sucks so far, but it will get better. I got it all written out so I should update pretty fast if I'm in the mood to type. lol I'm usually not so don't keep you're hopes up. Its almost Christmas and it just keeps getting colder and colder. I would like to take the time to thank Nicolle for buying me a Sesshomaru plushy!!!!! : D

Disclaimer: grumbles Do I have to do this? I hate doing disclaimers!! Oh, I'll do it anyway I suppose. sigh I don't own Inu Yasha or any of the characters… Sesshomaru is still mine, so don't even think about touching him you btch!!! Opps! Did I just say that? I am so sorry!! …. Am not!!!

I Don't Remember Chapter Two: Father and Sesshomaru enter the picture

The silver haired boy pushed to door open and led Kagome down a hall, and into his kitchen. He told her to sit down before he left momentarily to get something he needed to help clean and wrap her wounded leg.

She pulled a chair away from the kitchen table and sat, taking the time to take in her surroundings. Her arm rested on the cold marble table. The counters were also marble. Above the sink was a big window that overlooked the back yard. Light brown wood cabinets lined the walls and floor. A black refrigerator sat in a corner with a matching oven and microwave against the far wall. On the counter were a toaster, coffee maker, and a spice rack.

The boy came back bearing gauzes and an old shirt. He put the shirt under the sink's running water. "Roll up your pant leg," he ordered quietly. Kagome nodded before doing what she was told without a comment. He used the soaked shirt to clean the blood off of the abused leg before wrapping the gauze around the wound tightly.

Kagome winced visibly, " Ow!! That hurts! Why'd you tie is so tight?!" She growled at him, and then quickly silenced herself at her sudden outburst.

"You have to keep pressure on it or the bleeding won't stop and it won't heal right," he said as he finished tying off the last not. "I'm Inu Yasha by the way."

She looked at his handiwork for a moment before replying, " Kagome. My name's Kagome Higurashi."

Inu Yasha smirked at her. "Nice name," he teased. Kagome huffed at his turned back as he went to find some towels to mop up the blood on the floor.

"Inu Yasha!!!" a masculine voice rang through out the empty house, "I smell blood! What's going on?!"

"Its nothing dad!" Inu Yasha returned.

Just then a tall man entered the kitchen wearing a gray tuxedo with a lose red tie. His hair was light silver, like his son's, tied back in a low ponytail. Ember optics rested on her, filled with surprise and recognition.

"Are you alright?" he asked after noticing her leg, "What happened to you?"

"Sesshomarus damn dog bit her," Inu Yasha answered for her as e reentered the room with an armful of towels.

"Ice? He'd never harm a fly! A cat maybe, but…" his father exclaimed. Kagomes blue eyes widened at his comment.

"Ya, well, it did," Inu Yasha bit out, "Speaking of that selfish bastard, where is he?"

"I believe he took Rin to the park, then the movies. They'll be back in an hour or so," said the elder. Taking a few towels from his son, he knelt down and dried up the red puddle at Kagomes feet. "I'm terribly sorry about this miss. I am definitely going to speak to my son about Ice. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No, thank you. I'm… alright," Kagome said in a rather strained voice.

"You must be our new neighbor that just moved across the street. Glad to meet you. I'm Mr. Taisho," he introduced.

"I'm Kagome," she replied. With the blood all cleaned up, Inu Yasha and Mr. Taisho sat down at the marble table with her. Kagome looked at them, then painfully bent down to retrieve the forgotten skateboard laying against the plywood flooring and stood up. "I need to get going. Thanks for the help."

"Are you sure you're alright?" the eldest asked with concern filled eyes.

"Yeah, I'll be ok," Kagome assured. She winced slightly, clutching her wrapped leg, dropping her board in the process. "Damn," she cursed her feebleness.

"I'm walking you home. I don't need you getting even more hurt or something," Inu Yasha offered, making sure not to make eye contact with either of them. Kagomes eyes widened, showing her fear. Mr. Taisho noticed:

"Is something wrong Miss Kagome?"

"N-No!" she stuttered quickly.

"Then come on! I don't have all day to wait for you!!" Inu Yasha yelled, already at the front door.

After retrieving her skateboard again she said quietly, "Good bye Mr. Taisho. Thank you for your hospitality."

"Its no problem Miss Kagome. Come back anytime you need something," he offered with a warm smile.

"I will Mr. Taisho." She left after that, limping her way to the front door to his awaiting son.

He cleaned the kitchen up a little bit before looking out the window above the sink to see the beautiful colors of the setting sun. _It seems that the young Miss Kagome still doesn't remember. I'll have to call her mother later tonight._ The front door gently closing brought him out of his thoughts.

Another man, who had a striking resemblance to his father, stepped into the room.

His face cold, stoic as he gazed around the clean kitchen with eyes that rivaled the sun's brightness. The man wore a pair of faded jeans and a white shirt that said:

**Don't touch my nuts!!**

Next the black words was a squirrel protecting its acorns. In his arms was a sleeping girl around the tender age of three. The girl had on a pretty pink dress that bore a pattern of flowers.

"Ah, Sesshomaru, you're home! How was the movie?" Mr. Taisho asked.

"It was satisfactory. Rin enjoyed it, so I was content for the moment," he explained in that flowing yet emotionless voice of his.

"I see… And the park?" Mr. Taisho continued his questioning in an attempt to keep his son's attention on him instead of the fading scent of Kagome.

His plan wasn't working all that well. Sesshomaru sniffed the air delicately, "Is that blood I smell father? It is familiar…"

"Ice had a little accident earlier," Mr. Taisho calmly explained before he went any further.

Sesshomaru glared at his father. He wasn't stupid. He knew that blood didn't come from his dog, or a family member either for the matter. _Then who is it?_ he wondered to himself.

"Have you given another thought about that Kagura women?" he asked in a desperate attempt to change the subject.

"I have already told you father. I do not wish to commit myself to anyone at the present," Sesshomaru answered, a small spark of sadness in those normally emotionless gold orbs. "Now, if you will excuse me. I must put Rin to sleep." He turned and walked back down the hallway to the end of the stairs by the front door. His father's words stopped him from going any farther.

"Why don't you ever let anyone inside, Sesshomaru?" he demanded harshly.

He sighed and looked at the sleeping girl in his arms. "I do not want anyone else getting hurt by my foolish choices," was his almost inaudible reply.

"What about Rin? Doesn't she need a mother to take care of her?"

"She is doing fine without her mother. Rin has me and for now it is all she requires. So, do not fret over her."

"It isn't her who I worry about! It is you!! You are changing more and more everyday, because _she _isn't around any more!!!!!" Sesshomaru looked to the ground. He knew he was changing, and it wasn't for the better. "Sesshomaru…." Mr. Taisho said putting a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Do not touch me," he growled low and deadly. With that said, he walked up the stairs, leaving Mr. Taisho to wonder what he should do about him.

Sesshomaru laid Rin in her blanket-covered bed and sat next to her to look around the room. It had a Blues Clues theme. Everything had to do with Blues Clues, from the wallpaper to the mass amounts of toys stuffed inside her toy box. He sighed and looked down at her.

"I can not allow myself to see her again. I hurt her far too much. She deserves a better life," he said to himself, "Do you need a mother Rin?"

Rin turned over in her sleep and mumbled sleepily, "I love you daddy."

"I love you too, Rin," Sesshomaru said. He leaned over her and kissed her forehead. Then, he left the room with one last glance at her he whispered, "Have sweet dreams for me, my daughter."

stretch Well I hope you guys liked this chapter. It took me awhile to write so you better!! lol I got the idea for Sesshomarus shirt from one a guy at my school wears all the time. I thought it was funny so I put it in. Blues Clues does not belong to me either just so ya know. Where'd I get Blues Clues from anyway? I was watching Harry Potter for kamis sake!!!!! Please review. Thank you for your time.

Ja ne


End file.
